


Le Monke Fan Fiction #4

by LeMonke



Series: Le Monke Fan Fiction (Adventures of Le Monke) [4]
Category: bbc - Fandom, le monke, monke - Fandom, monkey - Fandom, monky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeMonke/pseuds/LeMonke
Series: Le Monke Fan Fiction (Adventures of Le Monke) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202303
Kudos: 2





	Le Monke Fan Fiction #4

Letter from the author: hi y’aLL thanks for all the support, after many requests I have finally released le monke fan fiction #4, theres lots of joocy content so emjoy! But not too much…

After losing his girl and his contract with the bbc, le monke had no other option than to move onto the street and live in a cardboard box. He also brought a sharpie and his 69 year supply of bananas that he won from a draw on the side of his favourite cereal box for the cereal “cronchy banan’O’s”. Just imagine bananas that are circles and crunchy and also the size of a cereal piece. Because he was feeling lonely, le monke wrote “stan” on the side of his cardboard box so he could, have a friend. 2 seconds later the wind blew stan into the street and it was run over by one of those red British buses. “no stan why” cried le monke in despair, now he had nowhere to sleep and store his 69 year supply of bananas! Can you imagine? no. after despairing for what seemed like hours (it was) a strange figure approached le monke. Out of the shadows approached johnny dipp! “omg johnny depp is that you?” asked le monke incredulously. “rragh no I cant stand being mistaken for johnny depp” said johnny dipp. “im johnny depps younger brother, johnny dipp” said johnny dipp. “wow so are you like famous like johnny depp, johnny dipp?” asked le monke. “no you baffoon I live on the street in a large sized box a couple blocks down” said johnny dipp. “I wanted to offer you accommodation seeing as how your box got hit by a red British bus” said johnny dipp. “its name was stan you dirt turtle” said le monkme, “but I accept your accommodation.” “coo” said johnny dip. “lettuce be off” said johnny dipp, and off the went, down the block.


End file.
